babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Warrior Caste
The Warrior Caste is one of the three Minbari castes and are the traditional defenders of their homeworld. Physiology Traits Warrior Caste members generally shape their headbones into a rigid spike-like crown with high crests. Mentality/Philosophy Minbari warriors are generally more aggressive than most other Minbari, fiercely loyal, patriotic, nationalistic, and usually less friendly with other races. They are often seen as stubborn and ruthless by other castes. But like all Minbari, the warriors are trained to serve and are ready give their lives for their clan or their people if called upon to do so at once. Just as other castes are fully committed to their paths, so are they fully committed to theirs. Thus they are fierce in war and heedless of their own lives. Traditions and Rites As with all things wholly Minbari, the warrior caste are highly ritualistic in all their affairs. One such is the funerary customs and burial rites of important leaders. Warriors consider the vessel of their leaders soul (the body), possibly them all, to be of extreme importance and reverence. When such a figure dies, their body is generally displayed with honors throughout the Minbari Federation and sometimes elsewhere. When going abroad with the ceremony, the body is carried aboard a war cruiser with all weapons on display. The ceremony itself involves the carrying of the deceased's casket alongside the chiming of bells, the strumming of harps, the beating of small drums and the bearing of flags. Then, a comrade, a friend or a relative venerates their name with honor. Legacies On missions of peaceful contact, the custom is to display all available weapons to the other side showing that they can see all of what they have. This is meant as a gesture of friendship and trust and a display of respect and strength. A Human commander panicked and misinterpreted this as a threat and opened fire, which lead to outbreak of the Earth-Minbari War. Also, a Minbari warrior would never carry a weapon of alien make; it would be an affront to their warrior pride. There All the Honor Lies Arts of Combat Although Minbari warriors are not the sole bears of arms amongst their people, they are given a more extensive military training program than the other castes. For centuries since the time of Valen, the government has been appropriating the warriors and helping them learn to fight. Aside from the standard training (strategy, tactics, logistics, piloting, hand to hand combat, etc...), Minbari warriors put a great emphasize on the fighting pike which most are seen carrying. Many are taught exclusively by the contemporary grand master Durhan. Grey 17 Is Missing Moments of Transition Learning Curve Ranks :See: Warrior Caste Titles and Ranks for more detail. Clans There are five different warrior clans: *Star Riders: The oldest clan and traditionally a mounted force. *Moon Shields: A traditionally mounted force. *Wind Swords: A traditionally mounted force and the most militant of all the clans. *Night Walkers: An infantry force (foot soldiers). *Fire Wings: The first to use flying machines in battle. History Notable Members *Bramner *Dukhat *Kalain *Neroon *Shakiri *Sineval References Other Cited Sources *Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5 A JMS Genie posting *JMS post on GENIE - 12/17/1993 4:48:00 PM Category:Warrior Caste Category:Culture